Goodbye My Friends
by LadyAmande
Summary: Petit OS pour la fin de l'épisode 4x18, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!
_Coucou,_

 _Je vous avais dis que vous auriez ma prochaine fiction, mais j'ai décidé de faire une OS entre temps avec l'épisode qu'on a eu, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Donc voici une OS sur la fin de l'épisode 18. J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, bon c'est pas un thème joyeux, mais l'épisode ne l'était pas non plus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Je ne m'attendais pas à mourir, du moins pas aussi jeune. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais des enfants et que je verrais mes amis en avoir. Que je verrais le mariage de mon ex, de l'amour de ma vie. Malheureusement les choses ne sont jamais comme elles devraient être. Je suis morte et je suis sûre que toutes les personnes qui sont sur le point de mourir le ressente. Quand je suis sortie du bloc, j'ai tout de suite compris que je ne ressortirais pas vivante de cet hôpital. Maintenant, je suis au-dessus de mon corps, je flotte et je vois tout ce qu'il se passe. Je sens la détresse dans le coeur de mes amis, sur leur visage je vois des larmes. J'aimerais les prendre dans mes bras et leur dire que tout va pour le mieux, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis plus matérielle. Soudainement, une lumière crue apparaît dans un coin de la chambre et je fronce les sourcils, là, je vois une silhouette se rapprocher de moi et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

– _ **Tommy …**_

– _ **Tu étais bien trop jeune pour mourir.**_

– _ **Toi aussi pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je ne regrette rien de tout ça, je suis même heureuse d'y avoir contribué.**_

– _ **Je sais, je t'ai vu de là-haut et tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis fière de toi. Mais maintenant, il faut y aller.**_

– _ **Est-ce que je pourrais leur dire au revoir ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire et je pense que pour qu'ils puissent tous avancer, il faut que je le fasse.**_

– _ **Très bien, tu as le droit, mais n'oublie pas de revenir sinon tu ne voudras plus jamais repartir et tu deviendras une âme en peine.**_

– _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais. J'ai juste besoin de leur faire correctement mes adieux.**_

– _ **Mais tu sais qu'ils penseront que c'est un rêve.**_

– _ **Oui mais les rêves sont la nourriture de l'âme et souvent c'est ce qui nous rend de si bonne humeur et plus ouvert au suggestion.**_

Je lui souris et m'avance dans le couloir, ou je flotte, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, j'arrive dans le couloir et je les vois. Ils sont tous dévastés, mais surtout, il y a mon père. C'est la première personne que je visiterais, parce que c'est elle qui va le plus souffrir de mon départ. Après avoir perdu plusieurs fois sa seconde fille, c'est la première qui disparaît et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme après la mort de Sara et la désertion de ma mère. Alors je me suis mise à le suivre et a attendre qu'il s'endorme, il fallait que je leur parle à tous avant de me perdre moi même dans les méandres d'une réalité qui n'est plus la mienne. Quand mon père ferme enfin ses yeux, je lui touche le front et l'embrasse avant de rentrer dans son esprit. Ses rêves sont peuplés de cauchemar ou je meurs devant lui, mais peu à peu, tous changent. On se retrouve au pied d'un arbre, dans une grande prairie avec des gens qui parlent et qui rient en bas de la petite colline ou on se trouve. Je regarde cette vision et je souris, un endroit parfait pour lui parler.

– _ **Laurel ?**_

– _ **Hey Papa, tu penses sûrement que c'est un rêve, mais même si je te dis que s'en ai pas un, tu penseras le contraire en te réveillant. Je suis morte, mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter de vivre, c'est comprit ? Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tout pour t'enfermer sur toi même. Tu n'es plus tout seul et même si je n'ai pas beaucoup été à l'écoute de l'amour que tu éprouves pour la mère de Felicity, je suis heureuse pour toi et je n'ai pas envie que tu laisses tout ça tomber pour moi. Je ne suis plus là, mais Donna est là, Sara est là. Tout le monde est autour de toi pour t'aider si tu en as besoin et je refuse que tu les rejettes. S'il te plaît, reste l'homme que tu as toujours été, le père qui m'a soutenu, qui m'a mit les points sur les « i » quand j'en avais besoin. S'il te plaît reste celui qu'il faut que tu sois pour que Star City se porte mieux.**_

Je prends le visage de mon père entre mes mains et l'embrasse sur les joues avant de sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

– _ **Je t'aime Papa et soit sûr que je n'aurais jamais aimé avoir un autre père. Tu es celui qui m'a fait grandir, tu es premier homme de ma vie, inconditionnellement.**_

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les joues avant de partir vers un autre foyer, le mien, ou Théa est surement en train de dormir. Je la vois dans la droit qui l'enserre tel un anaconda qui essaye de la dévorer. Elle semble apaisée, mais les larmes sur sa joue montre clairement qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle s'est surement endormie après avoir été vidé de ses larmes. A son tour, je pose une baiser sur son front entrant dans les méandres de ses rêves. De nouveau mon paysage apparaît, tout est calme, mais cette fois c'est moi qui avance vers mon amie. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui souris quand elle tourne son visage vers moi.

– _ **Tu as toujours été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une soeur pour moi. Surtout après la mort de Sara et sa résurrection. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ma vie avec toi, même si tout ça a été compliqué au début. Mais tu dois arrêter de vouloir tuer ton père, ça te fais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, une personne que tu n'es pas au quotidien. Et je pense même que c'est en arrêtant de lui courir après que tu vas pouvoir le battre. Tu dois te faire confiance et faire en sorte qu'à chaque fois que tu veux te battre contre lui, tu le fasses pour sauver le monde, ton monde et non pas pour te venger. La vengeance de rime à rien. Je vais partir maintenant, je vais aller mon nouveau monde, mais sache que je serais toujours là à veiller sur toi, peut importe ce qu'il se passe, je serais toujours là.**_

Je la regarde, je vois des larmes se contenir dans ses yeux. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je souris, je ne sais pas si mon message va passer. Peut-être qu'elle va tout oublié ou alors qu'elle ne va pas écouter mes conseils. Mais dans tous les cas, je continuerais de veiller sur eux, parce que maintenant c'est mon devoir, je dois continuer d'être là pour eux, même après la mort. Elle me laisse partir et je continue mon tour, je passe chez ma soeur rapidement pour lui dire que je suis morte. Elle a beau être dans un autre temps et un autre monde, je suis esprit et je peux passer d'une dimension à une autre. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais, je lui ai parlé, je lui ai tout expliqué avant de me diriger vers la maison d'un homme qui doit s'en vouloir énormément. Et je souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'il se pardonne. Il est là, dans son lit avec sa femme dans ses bras, tous deux ont pleuré, mais rien ne m'arrête, je dois tout faire pour apaiser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habite, même endormit.

– _ **La vie n'est pas ce qu'elle est Dig, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_

– _ **Laurel ? Tu es morte ! Tu es morte par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas écouté Oliver.**_

– _ **Ce n'est pas de ta faute John, j'ai fais des choix dans ma vie et celui-là en été un. Oliver m'a dit de ne pas venir, mais je voulais être présente. J'aurais peut-être du l'écoute moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que son frère allait te trahir, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ça. Et puis il est totalement normal de vouloir montrer que son frère est gentil, de le protéger, surtout quand c'est son petit frère. Moi aussi je ferais tout pour protéger Sara, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle retrouve la vie alors qu'elle était morte. On fait tous des choix John et je pense qu'on fait tous des erreurs à un moment ou un autre dans sa vie. Le meilleur choix que tu ait pu faire, c'était de d'épouser Lyla. Alors s'il te plait, vis, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, vis et fais en sorte de toujours être heureux et de faire tes choix en ton âme est conscience.**_

Je lui adresse un sourire avant de le quitter, j'ai bientôt fini ma tournée, il me reste de personne à aller voir. Les deux personnes les plus bornés que j'ai jamais rencontré, deux personnes qui sont fait pour être heureux ensemble. Je m'approche de la maison de Felicity, celle qu'elle a reprise après avoir quitté Oliver. Quand je pénètre dans la salle je remarque tout de suite que tout est froid, beaucoup plus que quand elle habitait chez Oliver, non avec Oliver. Je m'approche du lit et souris, oui elle est faites pour vivre avec lui, ils se ressemblent, ils s'aiment mais ils ont peur. Je m'approche de la blonde qui a le visage plongé dans son oreiller et qui le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je touche son front je souris en voyant son rêve. Même la nuit, elle rêve de l'homme qu'elle aime, même la nuit, elle est obnubilée par cet être qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle arrêtait d'avoir peur de l'inconnu. Cet inconnu qui m'a fait moi disparaître.

– _ **Tu es morte, tu ne peux pas être là !**_

– _ **Oui je suis morte, mais j'ai demandé la permission de venir vous dire au revoir convenablement.**_

– _ **Pourquoi ?**_

– _ **Parce que je vous dois bien ça, vous êtes ma famille, les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors laisse moi parler. Je suis peut-être la personne la plus a même de te parler de tout ça, grâce à mon passé avec Oliver. Je suis la personne qui peut te dire qu'Oliver mentait avant de … partir et il ment toujours certes, mais pour d'autres raisons. Avant il le faisait dans l'espoir d'attirer plus de femmes dans son lit, mais maintenant, il le fait seulement pour pouvoir protéger toutes les personnes qu'il aime. C'est stupide, mais il a tellement peur d'être blessé à nouveau, de se retrouver tout seul qu'il se protéger et protéger les autres en mentant. Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles, il faut que tu passes outre parce que sinon tu te priveras de vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec l'homme de ta vie. Je suis morte sans avoir réellement connu ça alors ne prends pas exemple sur moi et continue de vivre et de profiter de ce qu'on te donne. Tu souffriras toujours de mensonge et de trahison, mais dès fois il faut savoir mettre son orgueil de côté pour comprendre pourquoi l'autre a agit comme ça. Je ne te dis pas que tu as tord et qu'il a raison, je te demande juste de revoir ton jugement et de vivre pleinement cette vie qui t'es donné.**_

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et souris avant de disparaître comme pour les autres. Maintenant il ne reste qu'une personne et c'est surement la plus importante de tous. C'est la personne qui m'a fait changé comme jamais personne n'avait réussi à le faire. Je souris et m'avance vers cet appartement qui n'a jamais réellement eut de fin heureuse. Je touche le visage de cet homme que j'ai aimé plus que ma propre vie puis je l'emmène dans mon endroit.

– _ **Pourquoi as-tu changé mon cauchemar?**_

Oliver est derrière moi, pour une fois, c'est moi qui suit surprise, dans une sens. Je me retourne et lui souris, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça, de lui montrer des choses qui pourraient se passer s'il décide d'être lui-même et d'arrêter de vouloir protéger tout le monde. Tommy ne m'a pas dit que je pouvais le faire, mais son âme m'a parlé et m'a conseillé de travailler comme ça avec Ollie. Parce qu'il sait comment est son meilleur ami.

– _ **Parce que tu en as assez fait.**_

– _ **Mais pourquoi ici ?**_

– _ **Parce que j'avais envie d'un endroit calme, un terrain neutre. Une terre qui n'existe pas, mais qui pourrait être.**_

Je m'assois au pied de l'arbre en face des enfants qui jouent dans l'herbe. Oliver s'assoit à côté de moi et sourit.

– _ **Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis à l'hôpital ? Ce que je t'ai fais promettre ?**_

– _ **Oui …**_

– _ **Je veux que tu n'oublies rien, je veux que tu fasses de ton mieux pour que tout devienne meilleur. Mais surtout, je veux que tu sois heureux, je veux que tu ais la vie que tu mérites. Alors s'il te plaît fait tout pour retrouver Felicity, tu vois toutes ces personnes en bas ? Ce sont des images d'un de tes futurs. Tout pourrait être comme ça, si tu fais les bons choix, si tu te fais confiance et que tu fais confiance aux personnes qui t'entourent.**_

Je lui souris et ferme les yeux quand un rayon de soleil atterrit en douceur sur mon visage. Je ne pourrais plus en sentir dorénavant.

– _ **Tu n'es pas empreint de noirceur, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu as raison, Felicity est celle qui t'as changé. Alors n'abandonne pas et ne redevient pas l'homme qui est rentré de l'île. Vis et aime comme si tu pourrais mourir demain et surtout rappelle toi ce que je t'ai demandé. Promets moi de tout faire pour que Sara de perde pas la face, pour qu'elle ne finisse pas dévoré par la rage de sang. Prends soin d'elle !**_

– _ **Je te l'ai promis et je te le promets à nouveau, ta soeur est importante pour moi aussi et je ne la laisserais pas se perdre à nouveau.**_

Je le regarde, lui touche la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Là, je me lève et regarde son futur possible. Felicity est assise dans l'herbe avec Oliver et la famille de Dig, elle tient dans ses bras un bébé et à ses côtés se trouve un petit garçon qui ressemble beaucoup à Ollie. Ils pourraient être heureux s'ils s'en donne la peine. Je fais un petit geste à mon ami et sens la chaleur de la lumière sur ma peau. Alors je regarde Tommy qui est en elle et je vais le rejoindre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– _ **Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que tu ais une belle vie.**_

– _ **Mais j'ai eu une belle vie, si on me proposait de changer quelque chose, je la garderais comme elle ait. Parce que j'ai fais des rencontres sublimes et que j'ai vécu presque pleinement chaque instant.**_

Je souris et rejoins l'antre des mourants, ce paradis que tout le monde espère accéder. Je vois mon enterrement et je verse des larmes aux paroles d'Oliver, mais c'est surtout la conversation qu'il a avec Felicity qui me fait me hérisser les poils. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir à se remettre ensemble et à profiter pleinement.

 **« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ! Tu dois tuer cet enfoiré ! »**


End file.
